Why should i Worry
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: This is a new one-shot about Kiba and Kovu, its a song fic enjoy. Base before chapter 7 or 8 that will be up soon.


**Got another One-shot song fic I'm just doing these just for fun and to express my OCs Personality a little bit, here we go this is about Kiba and Kovu.**

_Weeks went by and everyone got through with training and a cretin alpha white wolf got bored and went into town. Kiba was always an outgoing person and also free spirit, he doesn't really care what other thinks of him, he lived in Japan after all._

_He finally gone down the stairs and wanted to just walk around the area. He walks down the street and see's Kovu pass by and he wanted to talk to his nine year old friend._

(Kiba): Kovu. _He yelled happily to get his attention._

_Kovu Turned around and sees Kiba running up to him._

(Kovu): Hay Kiba how training going? He said curiously.

(Kiba): Really good how are you, you doing Okay at your new house kid.

Kovu still dent liked being called kid even though he is nine.

(Kovu): Please don't call me kid, and I'm doing just fine. _He answered. _

(Kiba): Okay, Okay. He said

(Kovu): hay Kiba you're half wolf right, are you a "Bata"?

(Kiba): No I'm an Alpha. _He answered. _

(Kovu): Oh really and were did you come from, you don't look Chinese?

_Kiba almost laughed at that and know it was a onus question._

(Kiba): That's because I'm a Japanese Alpha wolf who fought in lots of Tournaments there, I'm practically famous there. He said proudly.

Kovu was astounded of what he hears from the wolf dog.

(Kovu): that was really brave of you Kiba, but was you scared at all going into tournaments at all.

(Kiba): A little but I have a song about my life and I will always remember to do what I have to do and don't worry.

(Kovu): What's it about.

(Kiba): I call it "Why should I worry".

Kiba looked around and sees music player nearby.

(Kiba): Hay Musicians can you give me some sound. _[They played for him then Kiba started singing]_

Song: Why Should I Worry

Kiba: One minute in Shinjuku park.

Then I down Shibuya Street.

Then I went to Japan Marks,

There's a Techno rockin beat.

4x) Whoo,

I'm Street wise, I can improvise

4x) Whoo,

I'm Street smart, now I got village peace of heart.

(Repeat 2x) why should I worry? Why should I Care?

I may not have a dime, but I got street savoir faire.

The rhythm of the city,

But once you get it down,

Then you can own this town,

Then can wear the crown.

(2x) Why should I worry? (Tell me)

Why should I care…

I may not have dime but oh. I got street Savoir Faire

(Local girls): Everything goes, everything fits.

(Kiba): They loved me at the Chelsea then adore me at the ritz.

Why Should I worry? Why should I care?

And even when I cross that line I got street savoir faire.

(Everybody around Howls): (20x) Whoo

(Kiba): Whooooo

**Song ended**

(Kiba): And that Kovu is what I sing in my head when I'm scared and it goes away.

(Kovu): Cool and everybody around us started singing.

(Kiba): Yeah I'm not ashamed where I sing, I like to do it anywhere.

_They walked too Kovu's house because it was getting late so Kiba walked him home._

(Kovu): Thanks Kiba. _He said_

(Kiba): No prob later.

(Kovu): Wait, you know Takami right?

(Kiba): Yeah I live with him and the others why?

(Kovu): Do you and the others have powers like him.

(Kiba): Yeah you want to see?

(Kovu): Yes please.

_Kiba showed him his abilities and Kovu was surprised._

(Kovu): Wow you Takami are the same, that's so cool.

(Kiba): Yeah, well I got to go it getting dark I'll see you later kovu.

(Kovu): Bye I'll see you later.

They both parted ways and went home.

**In Kovu's home **

Kovu looked into the night sky and saw a shooting star and wanted to make a wish.

(Kovu): I wish I was just like Kiba and Takami. He wishes and claps his hand to say he was finish.

**I hope you like it and I know kinda lame to put that song in there but this was just for fun, alright peace.**

**Why Should I Worry song is from that movie Oliver and company.**


End file.
